The Alien and The Bimbo
by rampak
Summary: This story is loosely based on a real life story of a celebrity in my country. Aya finally realizes that she hurts Kurei with her  reactions and tries to make it up to him.  This takes them to a surprising direction


The Alien and The Bimbo

Aya:Kurei Senpai you are still here.

Kurei: Yeah i have some errands to do for your sister,

Aya:you two must be very busy this time of year.

Kurei: Yeah,Aya: so where is my sister?Kurei: She went out to buy something.

Aya:So there is only you and me here?

Kurei: Right on , Aya: eh i'll wait for her outside,

Kurei: It's ok i won't bite , did it ever occur to you that i have a feeling? I grow tired of people treating me like a freak, but i am not eventhough i look like one. Just ask your sister, did i ever do something inapproriate to her?

Aya:I am sorry senpai, i didn't mean to hurt your feeling

.Kurei: You didn't mean to, but you don't have to mean to, to be hurtful.

Aya: Here I made plenty of food, I am sure my sister won't mind if we eat some, you haven't eaten have you senpai,?

Kurei :Not yet,Aya: good, just wait there.

Maya:I am back,Kurei: oh welcome back chief,

Maya: i bought, Aya: oh hi sis,Maya: Aya what are you doing here ?

Aya: i brought you something to eat but we were hungry so we decided to grab a few bites ,

Maya: you should have told that you would come, i i would n't have had to queque to buy food,

Kurei:that's what i was tring to tell you Aya, You sister and I take turn to go out and buy food. Oh chicken wings my favorite thank s chief , this means we are going to have a feast.

Maya:What's the smartphone that you have just bought for?

Aya: I figured that technology can't replace human contact, i want to surprise you .

Maya:Daa, next time can you at least call.

Later

Kurei:See you tomorrow girls,

Aya: wait Kurei Senpai are you going by bus?

Kurei: Yeah, My motorcyle is still being repaired

,Aya: let me ride you home. I have much, to make it up to you , Kurei:oh ok,.

Aya: So how does it feel like to be working with my sister,Kurei: yeah she is a good captain, but sometimes she when she has personal problems.. well,you know

Aya: she knows your favorite food you two must be very close?

Kurei:Well three years are not exactly a short time. And if you work closely with someone for that long , you have to know her or him very well to avoid any unneccasry conflict.

Aya: Yeah i know how hard it's to be related to her. But i's true that she is a caring person and she tends to be very selective with friends .

Kurei: But she occupies a big part of our life, because she is your sister and my captain. Oh turn life at the red light Aya, .

. Aya: By the way Kurei senpai, You are very intelligent aren't you, Kurei:yeah ,

Aya:how about sharing me a tip on how to study .

Kurei: Well where do you usually study Aya? ,Aya: at my room. Kurei:First it's better to study at the library because it will minimize distractions.

The next day, at the national library

Aya:Oh no, Kurei Senpai i forgot that there is a concert that i want to watch

Librarian: ssst

Kurei: Aya We have only been here for an hour

Librarian : Ssst

They write on a piece of paper

Aya: I have been waiting for this concert for a long time

Kurei: you said you wanted to get out of your sister's shadow

Aya: But

Kurei: No but

Aya: Pretty please, with sugar on top of it

Kurei: Aya...

Aya: Jodan da you ( I am just joking)

Aya: That was actually pretty fun, you want to come with me to the concert senpai ?

Kurei: work hard party hard , that is my motto

Aya: Ok, hold on tight senpai

Aya:Oh no, we are late , we didn't get the front row area. Hey I can still see from here,

Kurei:ah good for you . Hey what happened

Before Kurei know it , he is sitting on Aya's left shoulder.

Aya:enjoy the view from up there senpai.

Kurei:The view from the top is always the best.

3 months later

Kurei:Aya, There is something I want to ask you, I hope it won't affect our friendship, You know we have gone out together for a while.

Aya: Out with it senpai,

Kurei: I love you Aya, Aya:I love you too senpai.

Kurei:Really Aya, Aya: Senpai you are intelligent, charming and caring Guy,. But I don't say i love just because you are that kind guy, there are two reasons first You have been accepted to a good university, you have a clear plan for your future, and you have a lot of money in your bank account, second I never thought i could stand being in the library for more than one hour , You helped me get rid of my bad habit, many guys care about me senpai, but you guide me senpai.

Kurei: It's ok for you to hold hands with a guy who is half your size and looks like an alien,

Aya: senpai iwouldn't have gone out with you if it wasn't ok for me. We have been spending a lot of time together,.

Kurei:Hey i spend a great deal of time with your sister, but i am not dating her.

Aya: Although to be honest I was almost scared to death when i first saw you, ups.

Kurei:I also wondered why i said i love you to a girl , who i thought was a bimbo the very first time i saw her and hey she turned out to be a real bimbo.

Aya: Oh yeah , tell you what senpai For the first few months I still got scared every time I saw : Aya come sit down here,.

Kurei kisses Aya on the forehead.

Ting Tong,

I am coming , Maya opens the door.

Maya,: a boquet of flower , on Saturday night . are you asking me out?

Kurei: Oh chief I am sorry iam hereto pick up Aya.

Maya: so you are the guy who is dating her? Correct chief, we formally became a couple two weeks ago, but i have been going out with her for weeks.

Maya:Oh, so that's what you have been busy with, Kurei why yesterday i didn't see you in the library? It's our time together.

Kurei: I went in the morning with Aya, The view was stunning .

Maya: you mean you two sit by the window, yes chief, but its our spot, we always sit there. A week ago we went to Jeju island ,

Maya: Jeju island? So that's where she went to last week. Kurei we always visit the place everytime we are done with our business trip abroad,

Kurei:and we ate at the little restaurant by the hill.

Maya: You didn't order the Kimchi did you?Kurei: Of course i did .

Maya: but Kurei that's our favorite food . how could you?

Kurei:Chief , it's not good if we mix work and personal life, don't worry chief, i have a great respect for your sister. Here she comes, you wait there Aya.

Maya: Kurei if you anything inapproriate to my sister, i will do something unspeakable to you.

Kurei: your wish is my command chief. ,

Maya calls someone,

Maya: hello, Kagesada it's me ,Kagesada Hey chief why did you call in the middle of the night?

Maya: Have you ever taken someone for granted and one day before you know it that person is i don't know different,

Kagesada:Chief you finally realized that i am the one for you.. Maya:Why did i bother talking to you.

Maya hungs up the phone

Damn


End file.
